


不安分的人

by VioletPassion



Series: 酒吧一夜 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletPassion/pseuds/VioletPassion
Summary: 醉鬼和红发女人再次来到酒吧，布雷克正式认识了他们。





	不安分的人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anarchist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912349) by [Sabriel (the_one_a_m_writer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_a_m_writer/pseuds/Sabriel). 



砸了酒吧的那两人又来了。那个叫克林特的家伙，还有那个红发女人。

 

布雷克目瞪口呆地看着他们，心里有些害怕：这两个人上次挑起了一场大规模酒吧斗殴。虽说他们赔给了他一大笔钱——1097块零3分，他也并不想再来一次了。

 

两人朝吧台信步走来，看上去像一对悠闲的老夫老妻。他们坐在吧台椅上，红发女人把双腿伸向克林特的方向。他捏了捏她的膝盖，换来她轻轻一掌：“规矩点儿。”

 

“倒计时28分钟。”他告诉她。

 

红发女人示意布雷克过去：“一杯伏特加马提尼。”

 

“好的。”布雷克说，“你们这次不会再打架了吧？”

 

红发女人笑了起来：“上次真不好意思。”

 

“我以为那些穿商务套装的人会把我们给告了。”布雷克说。

 

“不会的。”克林特道，“他们所属的组织见不得光。”

 

“哦——好、好吧。”布雷克结结巴巴地说。他实在不知道该怎么理解这一档子事了。一个不可告人的组织跑到他的酒吧里，然后克林特和他红头发的女伴前来对付他们？

 

“请问尊姓大名？”布雷克终于壮着胆子问。

 

“克林特。”克林特回答。

 

“娜特。”红发女人说。也许是娜塔莎或者娜塔莉的昵称······也有可能她真的就叫娜特。布雷克实在想不出别的了。

 

“我是布雷克。”布雷克也报上自己的名字，“给你的伏特加马提尼。你要什么吗，克林特？”

 

“我在上班时间不许喝酒。”克林特泄气地说，“但是我就算喝醉了，也比大部分特工在清醒状态能打得多。”

 

“你确实很能打，百里挑一。”红发女人表示赞同，“但是你有酒后误事的前科。”

 

克林特很受伤地把手按在心口：“得啦，就那一次而已······”

 

娜特做了个鄙视的表情。布雷克猜克林特的前科大概不止一次。

 

“所以······你们是在这儿等着那个组织的其他成员前来？”布雷克问。

 

“不是。”娜特回答，“顺便说一句，如果以后有人来过问那天晚上的事，你就说一个红发美女动手教训了一个醉鬼，最后演变成了一场斗殴。打完以后他们就走了。就这样。”

 

“好的。那天的事就······就是这样的。”布雷克表示。

 

“好嘞。”克林特赞许道，“还有，因为有个粗鲁的顾客打碎了杯子，你忙着收拾，所以顾不上仔仔细细回答他们的问题。”

 

“什么杯子？”布雷克懵了，已经很久没人打坏过杯子了。就在这时，克林特的手指往娜特的酒杯上轻轻一勾，杯子顿时歪倒在吧台面上。

 

克林特，你个混蛋。

 

布雷克无奈地听着杯子炸出一声脆响，摔成了无数片。

 

仿佛是某种信号似的，声音还未落，两名穿着套装的男人便走进了酒吧。

 

布雷克立刻开始打扫玻璃碎片。

 

“我们想请教几个问题。”其中一个男人开门见山。

 

“我正忙着呢。”布雷克回答，“看着点玻璃碴子。”

 

“三天前的晚上，是你在酒吧值班吗？”

 

“关你什么事？”

 

两人掏出证件：“我们是F·B·I。三天前的晚上，是你在酒吧值班吗？”

 

布雷克摆弄着手里的抹布，假装正在回忆：“是的，是我。”

 

“那晚发生了什么？”

 

“有人打了一架。”

 

“你能回忆起冲突的原因吗？”

 

“我当时躲在吧台后面了。”布雷克说，努力做出一副不耐烦的样子。

 

“好吧。那么斗殴开始前发生了什么？”

 

“看着点玻璃碴子！”布雷克呵斥道，制止其中一个男人把他的大手往吧台上放。那人猛地缩回手去，好像被他吓着了。

 

“有什么事可能引起了这场斗殴吗？”

 

“我真的不知道。”布雷克说，“有个女人在这儿坐着，一个家伙喝醉了来招惹她，她就给了他一耳光，把他扇飞了，就这样。”

 

布雷克发现自己已经不用费劲装作不耐烦了，因为那两个家伙越来越招人反感了。

 

“那天晚上酒吧里还有其他客人吗？”

 

有的。那些穿商务套装的男男女女。问题是，娜特会想让他把这说出去吗？克林特呢？布雷克偷偷往他们坐着的方向瞄了一眼，却发现他俩已经跑去打台球了，克林特似乎胜券在握。

 

布雷克心一横：“有不少穿商务套装的家伙在这儿。”

 

“你觉得这不同寻常？”

 

“是的，有点儿。”

 

“你能描述下他们的样子吗？”

 

“他们穿着——我说了，特么当心玻璃碴子！他们穿着商务套装。”

 

布雷克继续打扫，把最后一点玻璃碎片扫了下去。

 

“你们要喝点什么吗？”他问两个男人。

 

“不用了。”

 

“那就麻烦你们离开，OK？你们已经把顾客给吓着了。”

 

让布雷克松了口气的是，他们依言离去了。布雷克一个人站在吧台后面。

 

“干得漂亮。”娜特赞许道，优雅地坐回座位上。

 

“谢了。他们是干什么的？”

 

“F·B·I。”娜特说，“他们给你看了证件吧？”

 

“他们真的是？”

 

“是的。”

 

“哦。”布雷克机械地说。

 

“用不着担心。”克林特对他说，“你又没撒谎。”

 

布雷克一时间还真不能肯定这一点。

 

“你还在工作时间么？”他问克林特。

 

“对啊。”克林特答道，“回见——”话音未落就没影了。

 

布雷克瞪眼瞧着娜特：“他干嘛去了？”

 

“工作。”她回答，“说起来，你对于一个人是不是应该保持安分这事有什么看法？”

 

“有时候不安分点儿不是坏事。”布雷克考虑一会儿后答道。

 

“我也觉得。”娜特说，“你的工作时间是什么时候？”

 

“问这干嘛？”

 

“因为我们现在认识了。我可能时不时来喝一杯。”

 

“你来喝一杯的时候，就是穿商务套装的家伙来这儿的时候，对吧。”

 

“没错。”

 

布雷克倒是不反感。酒保这份工作有时相当无聊，他也想试试不安分的感觉。

 

“留个电话给我，我们再联系。”他提议。

 

“你倒是很机灵。”

 

娜特不知从哪儿掏出一支记号笔，在布雷克胳膊上写了一串数字。“继续保持，不安分的小朋友。”她对他说，随即也消失在夜色里。

 

“谁的号码？”安娜问。

 

“不关你事。”布雷克回答，第三遍用肥皂搓洗着胳膊上的数字。

 

洗掉了也没关系，他已经记住了。


End file.
